<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPN Coda 15x17 - Unity by heylittleangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477325">SPN Coda 15x17 - Unity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel'>heylittleangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coda, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Episode: s15e17 Unity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, peeps. Yeah, I know there should be a coda between this one and the last one I posted, but I think that one is going to take a long time and, since I had this one already written, I decided why not? So, enjoy this angsty coda because my brain loves to find new ways to hurt me and I love to share them with you!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SPN Coda 15x17 - Unity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, peeps. Yeah, I know there should be a coda between this one and the last one I posted, but I think that one is going to take a long time and, since I had this one already written, I decided why not? So, enjoy this angsty coda because my brain loves to find new ways to hurt me and I love to share them with you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel feels empty, hollow. He has seen many people die; that’s what happens when you have lived for more than five thousand years. He has watched millions of different species die, entire cities, entire nations die. He has witnessed plagues that devastated populations and almost extinguished them. Wars that destroyed countries, persecutions that killed thousands of innocent people. Castiel has seen it all and it had never hurt him; it had never damaged him the way it does now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Jack, the boy he considers as his son, a mere child who has seen nothing but suffering and pain in his very short life, die fills Castiel with an unprecedented emptiness. He has seen Jack die two times now; he doesn’t want to watch it a third. He doesn’t want to hold Jack in his arms, watch as the divine light, the same one that burns inside Castiel, that gives him his own life, consume Jack until his eyes grow dark, the light of life extinguished in his eyes, until Jack stops moving, until his heart stops beating. Castiel doesn’t want to go through that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there’s nothing he can do stop it. As he sees the light burning out Jack’s vessel, Jack’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Castiel knows there’s nothing he can do. He has never seen this before and his own powers are not strong enough. The only thing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do is soothe some of Jack’s pain away, cradle him in his arms as Castiel burns his own grace to make the pain less unbearable to Jack, to try and give some small comfort to him, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Castiel knows it’s ending soon, that it won’t be long before the light burns it all away; before it consumes everything in its path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People are always afraid of the dark, afraid of what they can’t see in it, but they’re never afraid of the light. And that’s where they’re wrong. The light is the one people should be worried about; the light is what consumes worlds, stars, people. It’s what destroys plantations, lives, and everything in its path without hesitation. The light is more dangerous because it shows itself as good, as something that will bring you joy and peace, but it’s just a cover for all the bad that hides in it. The light, if it’s strong enough, can be as blinding as the darkness. The difference between them is in the false sense of security people have in the light, the wrongful belief that the light is safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looks into Jack’s eyes, sees the skin burning around them, Castiel realizes one other thing: whenever you talk about seeing someone die, especially someone you love, you say the light is going out in their eyes, that the light is fading in them. At this moment, Castiel can see how Jack’s eyes grow darker, even as divine light burns through his body, and he hates it; he hates the light, he hates the reminder of it, of what it represents. Castiel hates knowing the same light that it’s killing Jack is what gives Castiel himself life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jack’s body finally stops moving, when his spams of pain stop, Castiel finally feels the pain in his heart, as he has never felt before. Jack’s body still burns, the light trying to destroy it completely and Castiel burns the last drops of his grace to stop it, to keep intact whatever he can of Jack’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emptiness turns into weakness and pain, and Castiel doesn’t know if he can handle it; he doesn’t know if he can survive it, not again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make this writer very happy!</p><p>As always, you can find me on <a href="gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/"> tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>